Full Moon
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: This is Blaze Ice's idea - I'm just writing it. Ema is a werewolf, the two legged demon of legends. She only has two desires when she changed, one to kill the second is to have Apollo. When she accidentlly slips she thinks she will regret it...


If you're Apollo Justice. On a Sunday morning, your only day off. The last thing you'd want is to be woken early, right? Well, poor Polly is never that lucky. Yeah, the stupid neighbour next door to his house _never _listened. Her stupid pet cockerel always crowed as soon as the sun rose. If Apollo ever got hold of that thing he'd more than happy to shove a cork down its throat.

Abandoning all hope of sleep, he hoped a nice hot shower and a good ol' cup of joe would do just as good. Fat chance, the hot water stopped half way through his shower and his housemates had used up all the coffee.

"How the fuck can you guys drink the coffee when you're not here!" Apollo whined.

He lived with a young couple and two other men, the couple were good friends of Apollo's only they were on vacation for the weekend in the mountains. One of the men, the one whose uncle owned the place was away at his girlfriend's parent's house and the other man had either woken up in a gutter or a complete stranger's bed. That left poor little Polly. He was in one of the rooms with a double bed as well…it was a waste since he had been alone and not in a relationship for a year and a half.

He plodded back to his room to put boxers and a pair of jeans on, he had to make sure he looked half decent. It was hot and sunny today, maybe he could just go to the Starbucks over the road and order coffee… deciding that was the best thing to do; he grabbed his shoes and threw on his shirt (which he was too lazy to button) and ran out into the morning air.

"The usual?" The petite brunette girl asked.

"Please." He came here often in the afternoons after work when she was normally on so she knew what he'd have. "Oh and a chocolate orange muffin."

"I hope you're not planning on eating that thing this early." She chuckled.

"Hey, it has orange in it!" Apollo smiled.

He set the coffee down on the computer desk as he waited for the computer to load. It sprang to life. He checked his e-mail. As he searched through a whole list of 'Trucy' labelled emails he found nothing of interest. A knock on the door spooked him.  
"Hang on a sec!" He called. He opened the door to show Ema.

Maybe he was imagining it but she had glazed eyes. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

"Can I help you Ema?" Apollo asked. "Hey hold on, how do you even know where I live?" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a forced kiss. He squirmed and tried to break free.

"Have sex with me." She demanded.

"W-what?" Apollo was shocked and confused – to name only two of the many emotions he was feeling that moment.

"Please." She pleaded, her eyes were wide like a little puppy dog's.

"E-Ema! I thought you had a-" She pulled him into another kiss, only this time he started to enjoy it. "-Boyfriend."  
"No…" She purred.  
"Y-you do! Don't you." Again she kissed him. By now, both had their mouths open and both were enjoying this. She dragged him towards his bedroom. Managing to shed her own shoes and coat as well as Apollo's shoes and unfastened shirt.

She forced him down onto the bed. She kissed him passionately as her hand roamed down to his jeans, yanking down the zipper so she could tease the hard organ beneath.

_Damn you body for betraying me! _Apollo groaned, knowing it was too late to go back, he made short work of removing her vest and pink shirt.

-x-x-

She had tied his arms above his head and was more than happy to do the work. She'd worked him close to his climax as she climbed off. She massaged his erection and teased the head until he came over his own chest. Ema purred as she licked the white fluid from his body. She smiled. Licking her lips as she unbound Apollo's arms. After that, she'd just fallen asleep.

He left her for an hour, to clean himself up. Yet again. The spiral of emotions he was experiencing overwhelmed him. He was still recovering from the shock of her sudden urgency for sex. He didn't smell alcohol on her breath, besides it was still early in the morning. Sure, she was the girl he secretly crushed over but he'd just broken his golden rule – date the girl before having sex.

He'd woke her carefully.  
"Thank you Apollo." She reached out and hugged into him as he lifted her onto his lap.  
"Ema, what the fuck was that about!?" She nestled her face in his neck.

"Hm? I was sick of just watching the man I want so bad." Apollo's bracelet didn't tighten. "So…"  
"How did you find out where I live?"  
"Oh…um…I had sex with your friend who lives here."  
"Friend…? Which one!?"  
"The drunk one who sleeps around." She replied sleepily. "Called Martin or something?"

"That's right. I hope you…"  
"Yes. Yes. We used protection…" She assured.

"C'mon Ema. Want me to take you home?" Apollo had given her a drink of juice and made her some food.  
"Please…"

-x-x-

He'd escorted her home. Earning quite a lot of glares from some passer-bys.  
"Take me to Lana's house please." She murmured in his ear.

"Alright." He had to keep a firm hold on her waist, she was very tired. "By the way, I thought you had a boyfriend…"  
"Who'd you hear that off!? No!"  
"So you're not just trying to have an affair with me then?"

-x-x-

It was a week later. Apollo had received a few taunts from Martin – who had found out Ema used him and Liam, the other young man who lived with Apollo. Liam was impressed though. It was the afternoon of the Saturday, normally, Apollo would have been at the Wright's office but they told him to work from home. He was sat on his laptop happily chatting to Ema on IM.

_Scientist Snackoos: Aww c'mon you know you liked it._

_Here comes Justice: I'm not saying I didn't… I was just a bit shocked_

_Scientist Snackoos: So…does that mean I can come over some time soon?_

_Here comes Justice: Sure_

_Scientist Snackoos: Thanks, I've missed you baby_

_Here comes Justice: I've missed you too…_

_Scientist Snackoos: Shit, Klavier's coming… I love you xx_

_Here comes Justice: Love you too Em xx_

Suddenly, Apollo realised it was a good thing he had a double bed.

-x-x-

Ema sat alone that night in a black room. She wanted the night to end…yet she was filled with two desires. The first was a taste for blood, the second and most powerful was a lust for Apollo. Her curtain fell slightly, allowing the light to leak through.

"Shit!" A pain filled her body, her blood lust was overwhelming her.

Her muscles tore and stretched. Her whole body was wrecked with pain. It was the night of the full moon…

The beast with green eyes stared back at her in the mirror as she ripped the curtains apart. The pale white body screamed cute. Until you saw that the creature was 5 ft 7" and a killer. Ema's true form, the blood thirsty werewolf of legends had awoken. She was pure white except for the faded black moon shape on her forehead. The large tuft of fur that began just behind the moon and ran down her back was long and free as if to create hair, her thick white tail was fastened into small ponytails at the thickest points.

She smashed the window through, the glass not lacerating her body in the slightest. She let out her ear splitting howl before leaping out into the city streets. The city became dead in these hours. She lifted her nose into the air. She was hungry. She would catch scent of whatever prey was for the picking. Only what did she fancy? A young person? A teen? A cop? A vicar? The possibilities were endless. She then caught a pleasing scent. A smell of an adult in their prime. A twenty one year old, newly turned and he wasn't drunk. Perfect.

She was careful to wonder through the streets, especially because other werewolves may be following her. She'd found him. She couldn't smell any other werewolves either. Clearly, the others had chosen to hunt elsewhere. Their loss. He was with a girl. She waited to see if she'd leave, which, after a passionate kiss she did. It hurt, knowing Ema ached for Apollo. She watched as he entered an apartment building.

She grinned, all her teeth pearly white. She leapt down from the rooftop, hooking her claws over the lamppost to make sure she didn't make a sound upon impact with the ground. She swung across to the window he had just opened. The room was black, the only light coming from an en-suite bathroom. She'd just managed to squeeze into the window, thanks to the huge muscle mass on her body. She placed her hands (or rather claws) on the floor and pulled herself through. She then ducked down beside his bed, the only thing visible was her pointed ears and the very top of the tuft of fur on her head.

"Ah, shit." The man hissed, she suddenly smelt blood. "Stupid fucking razor." The man growled. She followed his shadow, he was coming into his bedroom. He hadn't seen her, she was shrouded in darkness. He'd wiped his face on something before heading back into the bathroom. She silently shut the window and put a chair under the handle of the door to make sure he couldn't get out.

She then crawled onto the darkened side of his bed. Even as a wolf, she had round breasts and a curvy figure which made her alluring to men to make it a little less obvious about her wolf form she pulled his bed sheet up over her breasts.  
"Well…I wasn't expecting you to come in baby." He smiled, leaning in the doorway, only in a towel. He seemed to be stretching, as if to try and impress her with his physique. _Hmph, how tacky…what body does this guy have? Go to the gym you fucking wiener! _She mentally cursed. "Hm, seems you wanted to get it on tonight…" He looked towards the door. She remained silent. "Aw baby, there's no need to be shy…"

He came towards her and sat beside her on the bed. She stayed still, she froze as she waited for that perfect moment.

"You know baby, this could be the perfect birthday present…" As he leaned over her she made quick work of pinning him to the bed. As she swished her tail it hit the lamp and it lit up.

"You're right." She growled. "It will be a perfect birthday present…"

"Ah, f-fucking demon wolf!" She could see a silver chain hung around his neck. She ripped at his shirt, it was a cross, like she'd thought. "Y-yeah! T-that's right! Run Away! Run a- why aren't you running?" He screeched.

"That's silver bullets you fucking idiot!" She snarled. "So make your birthday wish…" She bit into his neck. If she only bit and let go, that would make him into a werewolf. She bit and tore open his neck though.

Blood splayed over the walls and sheets as well as her clean white fur. She took the now dead body into her jaw by its neck and headed off to eat her meal in peace…

-x-x-

As she pulled the last scrap of flesh from the corpse and piled up the bones she did what anybody would do in her situation, hide the evidence. She used her claws to dig up huge clumps of the ground in the field where she was sat. She then tossed the bones in and kicked the dirt back. She licked her teeth. She wasn't quite full yet, but certainly not hungry enough for another human. She was close to a farm, a farm werewolves regularly hunted at, a dairy farm. A dairy farm full of fat, juicy, plump cows.

Werewolves couldn't be traced when the new and full moon were out. For the simple reason, they had no prints. She was just as fast running on all fours as she was her hind legs, quickly making it to the farm in question. The farmer here did have a gun loaded with silver bullets so if there was one thing she had learnt when doing a combined hunt with other werewolves it was to grab the cow, injure it and get out quick. Other werewolves had been in the barn, not to long ago judging by the fresh tracks and strong scent. She then noticed something much rarer. A horse foal. If she could sneak it that would be a much better meal.

It had managed to kick her but she had killed it and escaped with the limp animal in her strong jaws. She threw it down, polishing off the food much quicker than she had the human, bored of burying the bones she simply chose to toss it into the lake. She looked at the reflection in the water, at the black moon on her head.

She was supposed to be like one side of the yin-yang. A story was told amongst werewolves that the small mark on your head represented the opposite sex and when you paired with another with the opposite mark you made a strong connection. Ema was pretty sure it was all shit.

-x-x-

Now it was two in the morning. Back streets were dead at this time. Unless you were being chucked out of a night club, running down to a 24 hour store or a werewolf. Of course, Ema fitted into the latter of those categories. She knew her way to Apollo's house, she needed to fulfil her second lust.

Apollo was home alone again. The young couple were camping, Martin getting pissed because he's lost his job and the other dude staying with a sick relative. Apollo thought back to last time he was home alone, to Ema… damn that was hot. He heard a curious sound, a crashing from his room and trying to ignore the aching erection hid under his clothes from thinking of when Ema tried to rape him.

He stepped into his black room and closed the door. When light filled the room he saw the white figure, it took a long time to register he wasn't looking at something human. When he saw the blood splatters on the white chest, the strange monster's feminine figure and finally the strong wolf head he realised what it was. A werewolf.

Time stopped in that moment for Apollo Justice. For all those who are wondering, what would you do when presented with this situation? Would you stay glued to the spot and scream? Would you escape? Would you run into the next room and call the exterminator? Apollo didn't waste any time in trying to escape. He turned and tried to open the door, only to feel something grip the back of his neck and slam him into it.

He felt himself tossed on his bed. _Shit this thing's strong! _As the beast climbed on top of his aching body and snarled he noticed its eyes. They were the same deep green as Ema's.  
"E-Ema! I-is that y-you?" He squirmed underneath her as she gripped his throat with one arm and wrists with the other. He felt himself hoisted up.

"Why is it that I can't kill you and be done with it!?" She threw him across the room again. She seemed to aim the question to the warm air around them not to him.

"I-it is!" Apollo groaned from his new position on the floor. She got down on her four legs and paced towards him. Grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head. "What happened!?"  
"I'm fulfilling what I came here for." She picked him up by his wrists and forced him back down on the bed. "Are you going to let me?" She rubbed herself against the bulge in his pants. He welded his eyes shut and forced himself to shake his head. She was upset now.

She kept his wrists held up and used her jaw to tear his shirt and pants. She hooked her claws over his boxers and pulled.

"Good thing you're already hard." She growled in his ear. She climbed onto his legs and lowered herself onto his cock.  
"S-shit!" A werewolf, it turned out, was far warmer inside than a human and Apollo couldn't cope. "E-Ema! Please stop!" He cried.

She'd worked him well. Knowing he wouldn't escape now and had begun to enjoy it she stopped. She used one claw to grip the headboard and hooked her other arm behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"I hope you realise, if I slip I could turn you into one of us…"

"Ema! Don't stop!" He whined, he felt a pressure building and pleasure filled his whole body.

She began to yelp, as her pleasure built and as she climaxed she howled. It would be ear-splitting if it wasn't for the fact blood was rushing to Apollo's ears as he climaxed as well.

Ema hadn't realised until it was too late. Her claw had slipped and it was covered in blood, she'd scratched him. He writhed in pain.

"Shit! Apollo. I scratched you!" She couldn't forgive herself.

"Aah, Ema! It's ok!" He cried. "It just hurts!" She pulled his body up and pushed him against the wall so his back was facing her. She tried to clean the wound she had made, it wouldn't change what had just happened but she could make it less painful.

"I'm so, so sorry."  
"E-Ema!" He gripped her claw tight, screeching in pain. She hoisted him up into her arms and carried him out to the rooftops and out to the field where she had eaten.

She needed to watch him change then throw herself into the lake, she wanted her pleasure and it was selfish. She held him close to her.

The first change into a werewolf was the most painful thing a human would ever experience, Ema knew that. Your bones deformed, muscles stretched and whole body changes. It felt like forever, watching the one person you adored changing into what you are.

The beast in front of her, Apollo, was slightly bigger than her. He was broader and had bigger muscles. The tuft of fur on his head looked identical in length to hers. His ears were more pointed and tail wasn't bounded into ponytails.  
"Oh shit…" Ema suddenly realised that Apollo was like the other side of the yin-yang. He was jet black with a white moon on his head. "I'm so, so sorry…the man I love…I've changed you." Apollo lunged forward, pinning her beneath him.  
"It's ok. It doesn't hurt anymore." He assured. "Now…I think it's my turn. You've had your way with me the last couple of times."

"So that's what you're after…?" Maybe she wasn't going to throw herself in the lake after all. "C'mon then doggy boy." She pushed him off of her and paced ahead on all fours offering herself to him.

Apollo suddenly didn't seem as shy now. He easily took her and the warmth no longer affected him. He hooked his newly formed claws over her shoulders and gripped her neck with his jaw.

"Ah! Baby. You know how to please a werewolf don't you?" She growled.

As he rocked her and pounded her she suddenly seemed happier about changing him. With two howls the pair fell to the floor.  
"We should…" She struggled to steady her breathing. "…head back…it's almost sunrise." Apollo pulled out of her and lifted her into his arms.


End file.
